Les deux moi
by Linda Mikaelson
Summary: Je m'appelle Elena et mes parents sont morts lors d'un crash d'un avion. J'y étais moi aussi mais j'y ai survécu. Ensuite j'ai été placé dans un orphelinat.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Salut, je m'appelle Elena et j'ai 14 ans. Je n'ai plus de famille car ils sont mort dans le crash d'un avion et que moi par « miracle » j'y ai survécu. Sauf, que moi, je ne voulais pas y survivre. J'ai été placé dans un orphelinat en attendant qu'on m' bien sur la plupart des gens n'adoptent que les petits. Moi je fais partie des ''trop grands''.Donc toute mes journées je les passe a regarder par la fenêtre car je ne vais pas a l'école.


	2. Chapter 1

Je regardais encore par le fenêtre, lorsque une personne toqua a la porte. Je me retournais surprise car c'était la première fois qu'on toquai. Ce n'est pas parce que personne ne prenait la peine de toquer c'est parce que les personnes qui « s'occupaient de nous » avait pris l'habitude que je ne leur parle pas,Et a force elles en avait eu marre. Une none vint et me dit

-Tu devrais mettre une robe, pour changer.

J'avais pris l'habitude de m'habiller avec des sweater avec des capuches beaucoup trop grands pour moi et des pantalons aussi trop grands. Ce n'est pas parce que j'étais moche, j'étais même si on puis dire un ''canon'' car j'étais blonde avec des yeux qui changeait de couleur. Oui, vous avez bien lu ils changent de couleur. Je suis mince et mes cheveux m'arrivent en dessous de mes omoplates. D'habitude les nones se moquaient de se que je mettais, donc j'en conclus qu'une famille voulait m'accueillir. Je n'allais certainement pas changer pour leurs faire plaisir. La famille qui m'accueilleras devra m'accepter comme je suis et avec ce que je porte. La none me dit

-Dépêche toi nous n'avons pas tous notre temps! Enfile cette robe et viens au bureau de la directrice!

Sur ce elle sortit et moi je pris mes lunettes pour cacher mes yeux car les gens trouvaient sa bizarre et je ne voulais pas faire peur ma ''peut-être'' famille. Je ne mis pas la robe et me dirigeais vers le bureau. Je toquais puis après j'entendis un entrer. Lorsque je rentrais je vis une femme et un homme ( surement ce sont ceux qui veulent m'adopter). Je vis la none qui était rentrer dans ma chambre un peu plus tôt me lancer un regard noir car je n'avais pas mis la robe. Je lui rendis sont regards noir, d'ailleurs. La directrice pris la parole et dis:

-Elena je te présente Monsieur et Madame Angel. Monsieur et Madame Angel je vous présente Elena.

-Bonjour me dirent-ils

Je leur faisait seulement un petit sourire. La directrice me dis ensuite

-Voudrais tu bien enlever ces lunettes?

Intérieurement je riais car ce n'était pas vraiment une question mais une obligation. J'hésitais a les enlever mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle me crie, je l'en enlevais donc a contre cœur. Je baissais la tête. La famille Angel dit

-Nous sommes d'accord

Tous les personnes dans cette pièce , moi y compris, les regardâmes avec des yeux ronds. La directrice se reprit et dit

-Veuillez signer les papiers pendant que Elena prépareras ses valises.

Tu devrais dire Sa valise car je n'ai presque rien pensais-je. Je retournais dans la chambre et mis ma photo de famille dans ma valise ainsi que quelque vêtements. Je remis mes lunettes et me dirigeais vers la sortie. La famille Angel m'y attendais déjà. L'homme me dit

-Au fait je suis Carlisle et voici ma femme Esmée. Donne moi ta valise pour que je la mette dans le coffre. Je m'installais dans leur belle voiture. Pendant le chemin Esmée me dit:

-Nous habitons au milieu d'une foret et nous avons 3 garçons et tu es la première fille.

-Tu savais que ton dossier est vide? Il est simplement écrit que tu ne parles pas

Je haussais les épaules et fronçais les sourcils. Si il avait un problème il n'avait qu'a me ramener a l'orphelinat.

-Ne t'inquiète pas nous respectons ton choix.

Je luis fis un petit sourire pour le remercier.

-J'allais oublier, tu es inscrite dans une école qui commence dans quelques jours.

Je regardais le paysage par la fenêtre. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant une grande ville ou attendaient 3 garçons qui je présume étaient leurs fils. Je descendis et Esmée dit

-Elena, je te présente Emmett (il était musclé et brun),Jasper( il était blond et avait un regard qui vous fait peur)et voici Edward(il avait des cheveux blond court). Emmett, Jasper, Edward, je vous présente Elena.

-Bonjour, et bienvenue me dirent-ils en même temps

Je leurs offris un petite sourire.

-Les enfants Elena ne parle pas donc respecter son choix.

-D'accord, maman firent-ils

-Viens je te montre ta chambre me dit Emmett

Il me fis signe de le suivre. Je pris ma valise et le suivi. Emmett me dis

-Donne, je porte ta valise.

Je dis d'une petite voix

-C'est pas lourd.


	3. Chapter 2

Précédemment:

_Il me fis signe de le suivre. Je pris ma valise et le suivi. Emmett me dis _

_-Donne, je porte ta valise._

_Je dis d'une petite voix_

_-C'est pas lourd._

Il ouvrit grand les yeux et dis

-Tu as parler?

Je me rendis compte que je venais de parler, j'écarquillais les yeux car je ne m'était même pas rendue compte que j'avais parler. Je baissais la tête.

-Je suis trop content que je suis la première personne a qui tu parles!

Sur ce il me pris dans ses bras et me leva puis me fis tourner. Je laissais échapper un petit rire. Les autres vinrent et dirent

-Que se passe-t-il ?

-Elle m'a parler.

Les autres mes regardèrent et Emmett me déposa par terre. Je baissais la tête.

-Je suis contente qu'elle parle dis Esmée

Je ne savais pas se qui m'avait pris, c'est peut être parce que je me sentait bien dans cette famille. J'étais encore plus surprise par ce que je venais de penser car je les connaissais même pas, je tournais surement pas rond. Emmett me pris la main et dis

-Viens je te montre ta chambre.

Je pris ma valise et le suivis. Il m'emmena devant une grande porte, il l'ouvrit. J'étais bouche-bée devant la chambre. Elle était immense. Emmett rigola et me dit

-Tu as ta propre salle de bain ainsi que ton propre dressing. Tu devrais fermer la bouche car tu vas gober des mouches.

J'émis un petit rire et il me regarda avec un grand sourire.

-Je suis heureux que tu m'aime bien. Viens manger, après on rangeras tes affaires.

Je le suivis et nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine qui était grande. Emmett me dit

-Installe-toi ici.

Je m'installais puis Emmett s'assit a coter de moi. Les autres étaient assis a coter. Esmée nous apporta un plat de pâtes. J'ai oublier de vous dire que je n'étais pas comme les autres car je mangeais très peu et je courais a une vitesse inhumaine. Je pris lentement ma fourchette et je vit que tous le monde mangeais déjà. J'engloutis une pâtes dans ma bouche. Je n'avais pas faim.

Emmett me regarda et me dit

-Tu n'aimes pas?

Je fis un signe de tête que non.

-Tu n'a pas faim?

Je baissais le tête et je rougis légèrement.

-C'est quand la dernière fois que tu as manger?

Je haussais les épaules. Il me dit

-Mange encore un peu puis tu pourras partir.

Je lui fait un petit sourire. Je mangeais quelques pâtes, puis Emmett dit

-Viens on vas ranger tes affaires.

Je levais mon assiette et me dirigeais vers ma chambre suivi d'Emmett. Une fois arriver j'ouvris ma valise et posais ma photo de famille sur une table près de mon lit. Je n'avais pas vue qu'il était derrière moi alors lorsque il me parla je sursautais.

-C'est qui sur la photo?

Je le regardais puis il me dit

-Tu ne veux plus parler, hein?

Je souriais puis il sauta sur moi et me fis des chatouilles. J'explosais de rire. Je n'arrivais plus a m'arrêter, de plus Emmett ne me lâchais plus. A bout de souffle je lui dit

-Arre...tte...silte...plait...

Il arrêta puis me dit

-Je gagne toujours, tu vois sais pas si compliquer que ça de parler.

Je lui tirai ma petite langue. Je sais c'est bizarre car on vient tout juste de se connaître mais j'ai l'impression qu'on se connait depuis toujours. Il se releva et me dit

-Viens je te montre ton dressing.

Je lui suivis puis il ouvrit une porte puis je vit une énorme pièce avec beaucoup de vêtements. J'étais bouche-bée. Il rigola face a ma tête puis dit.

-Comme on savait pas ce que tu aimes on a acheté un peu de tout mais, si ca te plait pas tu pourras aller faire du shopping.

Je regardais toujours le dressing et vit qu'il y avait assez de vêtement pour ouvrir un magasin de vêtement. Il me dit

-Je te laisse t'installer tranquillement.

Il partit puis je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et regardais le paysage. La forêt était magnifique. Je pensais au crash de l'avion.

Ma famille et moi étions dans l'avion. Moi je ne voulais pas y monter car j'avais eu un pressentiment, mes parents ont dis que c'est parce que j'avais peur de l'avion. Nous étions donc dans l'avion puis un des moteurs a pris feu. L'avion tombait a une vitesse ahurissante. L'avion était tomber dans une forêt. J'étais moi aussi sous les débris mais je ne sais pas pourquoi j'y avais survécu. Les médecins avaient dis que c'était un miracle. On toqua soudainement a ma porte. Je me retournais et vit Emmett

-Je peux te poser une question?

Je haussais les épaules et il continua

-Mes parents disent que tu as les yeux vert, mais moi j'ai vu qu'ils étaient bleu. Alors dis moi lequel de nous a tord?

-Personne. Il change de couleur.


	4. Chapter 3

_Précédemment:_

_-Je peux te poser une question?_

_Je haussais les épaules et il continua_

_-Mes parents disent que tu as les yeux vert, mais moi j'ai vu qu'ils étaient bleu. Alors dis moi lequel de nous a tord?_

_-Personne. Il change de couleur._

Il me regarda avec des yeux tout ronds. J'attendais a ce qu'il fasse une remarque du genre « t'es bizarre » ou « c'est moche » mais je ne m'attendais en aucun cas a ce qu'il a dit

-Tu as trop de la chance!

Je l'ai regardé abasourdi. Il a continué avec une mine boudeuse

-Moi aussi je veux des yeux qui changent de couleur

J'ai rigolé face a sa tête. Puis j'ai secoué ma tête l'air de dire ''t'es pas croyable''.Je regarder par la fenêtre la forêt. Puis Emmett a dit

-Tu veux venir te promener dans la forêt avec moi ?

-Oui.

Il me prit la main et nous sortîmes. Nous avançâmes puis il me fit tomber dans une montagnes de feuilles car c'était l'automne. Je me relevais et je courus a une vitesse surhumaine pour le faire tomber. Lorsqu'il se releva il me dit

-Toi aussi tu cours a une vitesse surhumaine?

-Toi aussi ?

-Bah ouais même plus vite que toi.

-J'en suis pas si sûre

-On a qu'a faire la course et on verra.

-D'accord

-Le premier arriver a la maison a gagner. Trois...Deux...Un...PARTEZ

Je courais jusqu'à la maison. J'étais arriver plus d'une minute avant lui. Lorsqu'il me vit il fit

-C'est impossible, tu as surement tricher

-Ah oui? Et comment j'ai fait pour tricher?

-Bah...ET tu parles! Pourquoi?

-Je me sens bien ici.

-Et bah tant mieux car tu vas rester ici pour la vie.

Je lui souris puis dit

-Tu n'es pas humain. T'es quoi alors ?

Il se raidit et dit

-Je suis humain.

-Je ne suis pas bête. En plus je ne le dirais a personne.

-Je suis un vampire, ma famille aussi.

-Ça existe? Vous buvez du sang et tout ?

-Oui. Mais du sang animal.

-Vous ne brulez pas au soleil ?

-Si.

-Alors pourquoi tu brules pas parce que la il y a du soleil?

-Parce qu'on a une bague qui nous protège de sa. Et toi qu'est ce que tu es ?

-Hein moi? Mais je suis humaine!

-Une humaine pas comme les autres alors. Et une humaine qui a retrouver sa langue. Je te parie que sa fait un bout de temps que tu n'avais pas aussi longtemps parler.

-Il existe d'autres créature bizarre?

-Ah parce que pour toi nous sommes bizarre

-Bah oui fis je avec un sourire

Il rigola et me dit

-Parce que toi tu ne l'es pas ?

-Oh c'est bon tu avais compris ce que je voulais dire

-Il existe aussi les loup-garous

-Oh chouette. Je pourrais en caresser un ?

-Quoi? Mais sa va pas ou quoi?

-Quoi c'est mignon un loup!

-Un loup de la taille d'un cheval même plus grands!

-Oh je pourrais monter dessus alors? Mais c'est super!

-Tu n'es pas normale. De plus les loup-garou et les vampires ne s'entendent pas bien!

-Mais je ne suis pas un vampire donc je pourrais.

Il ne trouvais rien d'autres a dire alors il dit

-Rentrons.

Je le suivais presque en sautillant, contente de savoir que les loup-garou existe.

-Tu devrais peut-être voir mon père.

-Pourquoi?

-Il est médecin. Il pourras t'aider a comprendre ce que tu es.

-Je te l'ai déjà dis je suis humaine. Mais j'accepte.

-Très bien alors suis moi

Il s'arrêta devant une porte et toqua. On entendis un « entrer » puis il rentre suivi de moi et dis a son père.

-Tu peux nous aider?

-Bien sur. En quoi?

-On aimerais savoir ce qu'est Elena.

-Elle n'est pas humaine

-Si je le suis.

-OK alors disons qu'elle est une humaine mais pas comme les autres

-Intéressant. Et depuis longtemps ?

-Bah je crois que c'est depuis toujours

-Et tu as des pouvoirs?

-Je ne crois pas.

-Il faudra essayer. Ça te dérange si nous le faisons maintenant?

-Non.

Je le suivais donc dehors. Arriver dans le jardin il me dit

-Pense a faire voler un objet.

Je pensais a ce qu'Emmett vole dans les airs. Nous passâmes plus de 5h00 a essayé de le faire voler mais je ne réussi pas.

-Tu dois être fatigué dis Carlisle. Tu ferais mieux de dormir.

Je montai dans ma chambre et me lavais rapidement puis mis un pyjama puis je m'endormis. Il devait être 5h00 du matin lorsque je me réveillais. Je descendis une fois habillée puis je vis que j'étais la seul réveillée. Je remontais dans ma chambre et regardais par la fenêtre. Soudain j'aperçus un truc dans la forêt qui était entrain de nous surveillée ou un truc dans ce genre.


	5. Chapter 4

_Précédemment:_

_Soudain j'aperçus un truc dans la forêt qui était entrain de nous surveillée ou un truc dans ce genre._

Je descendis vite les escaliers et courus jusqu'à devant la bête. Une fois a 10 mètres de la bête elle se mit a courir, moi, je la suivis. Après avoir courus pendant plus de 10 minutes a une vitesse ahurissante, la bête s'arrêta et je fus entouré de plus de 10 loups-garous. Ils me grognèrent dessus. Je leurs dis

-Salut vous tous...

Ils grognèrent encore plus fort. Je leurs dis

-Mais qu'est ce que je vous ais faits pour que vous me grogner dessus?

Un des loup-garou partit et revint en forme humaine.

-Es-tu un vampire?

-Non. Et vous vous êtes des loup-garou?

-Oui. Qu'est ce que tu es alors?

-Je suis une humaine un peu bizarre, c'est tout. Je peux vous demander une chose.

-Eummm...Dis toujours, on verra après.

Je sais c'est débile ce que je vais leurs demander mais je ne peux m'en empêcher.

-Je pourrais toucher votre fourrure? SVP?

Il explosa de rire suivis des loups.

-Je peux?

-T'es vraiment bizarre mais oui vas-y.

-Super. Lequel?

-Choisis.

Je regardais un à un les loups puis je montrais du doigt un loup avec le pelage gris.

-Lui fis-je

Je m'avançais pour le toucher. Il était trop grand donc je devais être sur la pointe des pieds si je voulais le toucher mes même comme sa j'y arrivais pas. Je lui dis alors

-Tu pourrais t'abaisser un peu non?

Il émit un feulement qui ressemblait à un rire. Il se coucha par terre et je dis

-Bah voilà c'est mieux

Je déposais ma main dans son pelage et me mit a le caresser. Il était doux. Je lui dis

-Tu es doux.

Celui qui avait repris forme humaine me dit

Il n'y a pas de soleil alors pourquoi mets-tu des lunettes ?

-C'est a cause de mes yeux.

-Pourquoi?

-Il change de couleur.

-Montre-les nous

Je retirais mes lunettes et lui dis

-Voila.

-Ils n'ont pas changé de couleur.

-C'est normal sa change seulement quand ils veulent

-Quand tu dis ''ils'' tu parles de tes yeux?

-Oui. Bon je dois rentrer parce que les Angel vont s'inquiéter

-Tu habites avec eux?

-Oui ils m'ont adoptés. Ils sont sympa.

-Tu sais ce qu'ils sont?

-Bien sure. J'espère que ça nous empêcheras pas d'être amis parce que moi j'aime les loup-garou. En plus vous êtes trop mignon sous votre forme lupin. Bon j'y vais. Au fait moi c'est Elena.

Je ne leur laissais pas le temps de répondre que je courrais jusqu'à chez moi. A peine arriver Emmett me pris dans ses bras et me fis tourner.

-Mais ou étais-tu passée?

-J'étais avec des loup-garous.

-Quoi?

-J'en ai même caresser un. Ils sont doux et grands.

-Tu es pas croyable, toi. Tu le sais ça?

Je lui offris un sourire en guise de réponse. A ce moment Carlisle et Esmée sont entrés suivis de Jasper et Edward. Moi,j'étais toujours dans les airs. Je rougis.

-Bonjour me dirent Carlisle et Esmée

-Bonjour fis je

Ils écarquillèrent les yeux. Emmett fière de lui dit

-C'est grâce a moi qu'elle parle.

-C'est vraie Elena? Me demanda Esmée

-Oui fis je d'une petite voix.

Elle me prit dans ses bras et dis

-Je suis heureuse.

Après c'est au tour de Carlisle de me prendre dans ses bras. Emmett cassa cet instant en disant

-Elle a rencontrer des loups-garous.

Sur ces paroles tous le mondes me regarda avec des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Esmée me dit

-Ils ne t'ont rien fait j'espère.

-Non. Ils sont gentils je trouve. Ils m'ont laissé les caresser.

-Et bien je suis content qu'ils ne t'ont rien faits me dit Carlisle.

-Ça veut dire que je peux les revoir?

-Bien sur. Nous ne pouvons pas te le refuser tout de même.

-Merci beaucoup. Je vous adore. Il se fait tard je vais aller dormir.

Je fis un bisous a tous le monde sur la joue puis je partis dans ma chambre. Je pris rapidement une douche et me coucha. Après plus ou moins une heure j'entendis une musique au piano résonner. Comme j'étais curieuse j'ai suivis cette mélodie et je suis arriver devant une pièce où jouait Edward. Moi aussi je savais jouer des instruments ainsi que chanter mais ça faisait longtemps que je n'y avait pas rejouer. Je remarquais qu'il jouait très bien. La dernière note de sa mélodie résonna et il se retourna,gênée je bafouillais

-Désolée...tu...euu...tu joues très bien.

-Merci me dit-il. Tu pleures ?


	6. Chapter 5

_Précédemment:_

_La dernière note de sa mélodie résonna et il se retourna,gênée je bafouillais_

_-Désolée...tu...euu...tu joues très bien._

_-Merci me dit-il. Tu pleures ?_

-Non fis-je

Je vis que mes larmes avaient coulées sans que je m'en rende compte. Ça me rappelais, avant, avec ma famille lorsque je jouais du piano et nous passions de merveilleux moments. J'essuyais mes larmes et dis

-C'est rien...c'est juste...euu...rien...je te laisse...euu...bonne nuit.

Je me retournais et courais jusqu'à ma chambre. Je m'effondrais sur mon lit. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je puisse m'arrêter. Je ne dormi pas de la nuit repensant a ma famille morte. Je me levais vers 4h00 du matin puis je mis un slim gris avec une chemise a carreaux noire avec des ballerines noire. Ça faisait longtemps que je ne m'était pas habiller ainsi. Je descendis a la cuisine pour prendre mon petit déjeuner. Une fois terminer je décidais de faire une petite promenade. Je laissais un mot en disant que je me promenais, je laissais aussi mon numéro de téléphone. Je courrais dans la forêt jusqu'à ce que je vois un des loup-garou. Je lui dis

-Salut

Il me répondit par un signe de tête. Je lui dis

-Je peux encore te caresser?

Il fit signe que oui. J'approchais ma main et le caressait. Il se mit a ronronner. Je lui dis

-Tu ronronnes?

Il baissa sa tête honteux et je lui dis

-Encore!

Je sais que je fais comme une gamine mais n'oublier pas que j'ai que 14 ans. Le loup émit un bruit bizarre que je compris être un rire. Il me montra son dos du museau. Je lui dis

-Tu veux que je monte sur ton dos?

Il fit signe que oui.

-Trop cool.

Je lui donna un bisous sur son museau puis je lui dis

-Si tu veux que je monte sur ton dos tu devrais peut-être t'abaisser car je ne suis pas aussi grande.

Il s'abaissa puis je montais sur lui et je lui dis

-T'as pas intérêts a me faire tomber, compris ?

Il hocha de la tête et se mit a courir. Il courrait très vite. Il s'arrêta devant une maison et il s'abaissa pour que je puisse descendre. Une fois descendu il partit derrière un buisson puis revins en forme humaine. Je vis qu'il était jeune, il devait avoir le même age que moi. Je lui dis

-Tu as quel age? Et tu t'appelle comment?

-J'ai 16 ans. Et je m'appelle Seth. Et toi tu as quel age?

-J'ai 14 ans.

-Eh t'es yeux sont verts, hier ils étaient bleu.

-Je t'ai dis qu'ils changent de couleur. Pourquoi m'as tu emmener ici?

-C'est ici que j'habite.

-Ah ok.

-Je voulais que tu vois a quoi on ressemble en humain.

-Très bien, je te suis.

Il n'emmena dans la maison. Il y avait 5 garçons. Seth me dit

-Elena je te présente Sam,Quil,Embry,Jacob et Paul. Les gars je vous présente Elena.

-Enchanté de te rencontrer dire-t-il en même temps.

Jacob et Paul me regardaient bizarrement. Je dis

-Je crois que je ferais mieux de partir

-Non reste dirent Jacob et Paul

Les autres rigolaient. Je les regardais dubitative. Je dis

-Au revoir fis je en me retournant vers la sortie.

-NON crièrent Jacob Et Paul

Ils se jetèrent sur moi et je tombais, les autres rigolaient toujours. Je les fusillais du regard et dis

-Pourquoi rigolez-vous? Et vous levez-vous!

Jacob et Paul se levèrent suivi de moi. Je dis

-Je dois y aller

Cette fois sans attendre la réponse je courrais jusqu'à chez moi. Une fois arriver Emmett vint a ma rencontre et me pris dans ses bras puis dis

-Tu tombe bien on devait justement aller acheter tes affaires d'école car demain c'est l'école

-Euh d'accord. On y vas avec qui?

-Avec Jasper et Edward

-Ils sont où?

-Ils attendent dans la voiture. Allez viens.

Il me prit la main et m'emmena jusqu'à une décapotable noire.

-Très belle voiture.

-C'est celle d'Edward.

-Il a bon goût

Il me fit rentrer dans la décapotable a l'arrière. Une fois rentrer je leurs dis

-Salut, tu as un très belle voiture Edward

-Merci.

Nous nous mîmes en route puis Edward mit une chanson que j'aimais et que je savais jouer au piano. C'était ''When i look at you''de Miley Cyrus. Je me mis a chanter doucement. Je fermais les yeux et je repensais au moment où j'avais jouer cette chanson entouré de ma famille. Une fois que j'ouvris les yeux je vis que nous ne roulions plus et vit que Edward me regardais avec des grands yeux. Emmett me devança et dit

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a?

-J'ai vu les pensées d'Elena. D'ailleurs pourquoi ne nous as-tu pas dit que tu chantais extrêmement bien et que tu savais jouer du piano.

-Je...comment sais-tu ça? Fis-je

-Je sais lire dans les pensées mais avant je n'arrivais pas d'ailleurs même maintenant je ne voit plus rien.

J'étais contente de savoir qu'il ne sait pas lire dans mes pensées. Je ne savais pas quoi dire alors je dis

-Et si on allait acheté les affaires?

-Ouais bonne idée fis Emmett. Edward démarre

Il démarra et quelque minute plus tard nous rentrâmes dans un magasin. Je pris les moins chers mais Emmett me dit

-Je vois que tu achètes des trucs qui coute le moins cher. Assieds-toi ici et je reviens avec des bons truc.

Je m'assis donc et il partit. Je restais plusieurs minutes puis puis une personne s'arrêta devant moi. Je le regardais. Il était magnifique, il avait des yeux noirs, des cheveux noirs et était habillé tout en noir. Cependant il avait la peau d'une pâleur a vous demandé si il n'était pas mort. Nous restâmes plus de 20 minutes a nous fixer ainsi a nous regarder. C'est Emmett qui brisa cet instant en disant

-Tien Elena j'ai trouvé ce que tu aimeras.

Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il vit le type qui me fixait toujours

-C'est qui lui?fis Emmett


	7. Chapter 6

_Précédemment:_

_-C'est qui lui?fis Emmett_

Sans que j'eus le temps de répondre il fit demie tour puis partit. Emmett insista en disant

-Alors c'est qui?

-Je sais pas mais j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part.

-Ah bon?

-Oui

-bon tien j'ai déjà acheté ce qu'il te faut maintenant on rentre.

Nous rentrâmes donc. Je montais dans ma chambre. J'étais stressée pour demain a l'école. Jasper vint et dit

-Nous allons passé a table. Au fait pourquoi es-tu stressée.

-Et bah c'est parce que... attend...comment tu sais ça ?

-Je ressens les émotions mais je ne peux pas savoir pourquoi.

-OK. C'est parce que j'ai peur pour demain.

Il me prit dans ses bras et me dit

-Ne t'inquiète pas. On sera la nous aussi.

-Oui mais vous vous ne serez pas nouveau donc ils ne vous regarderons pas bizarrement.

-Je t'ai dis de ne pas t'inquiéter pour ça,allons manger.

Nous partîmes manger puis une fois terminer je montais me coucher pour être en forme demain a l'école. Cependant je n'arrivais pas a trouver le sommeil. Après quelque heure je décidais de sortir de mon lit. Je descendais en bas puis je m'arrêtais devant la pièce au Edward jouait du piano. J'ouvris doucement la porte puis je m'installais au piano. Je commençais a jouer doucement''When i look at you''puis j'ajoutais la parole en chantant. Mes larmes coulaient sans que je m'en rendent compte. Ensuite une fois cette chanson terminer je continuais avec ''The climb''. Sans m'en rendre compte je m'étais endormi. C'est au matin lorsqu'une main me toucha que je me réveillais en sursaut et dit

-J'ai pas jouer du piano.

Bravo fis je intérieurement, je venais de me trahir toute seule. Je me retournais et vit que c'était Edward. En souriant avec un sourire qui voulait dire''mais bien sure,tu n'as pas jouer''

-Mais je n'ai rien dit

Son sourire m'agaçait alors je pris un oreiller et je lui lançais a la figure. Je trouvais bizarre qu'il y ai un oreiller puis je me rappelais qu'hier il n'y en avait pas. On a surement apporter un après m'être endormi. J'étais sure que c'était Edward et qu'il m'avait aussi écouté. Je sautais sur lui pour le faire tomber se qui fonctionna d'ailleurs puis je m'assis sur son ventre et pris un coussin et continuais a le frapper avec pour rigoler, bien sure. Il me dit en rigolant

-Haha j'ai très mal, tu pourrais continuer des heures ainsi mais je crois que tu voudrais pas être en retard pour ton premier jour d'école.

Je me levais puis je courrais dans ma chambre puis je m'habillais rapidement puis je descendis et vit que tout le monde étaient prêt. Je dis a Edward

-On n'en a pas fini toi et moi

Il rigola et Emmett nous regardais interrogatif

-C'est rien. Et si on y allais?

-Comme tu veux.

Nous montâmes dans la voiture d'Edward.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement a l'école. Moi, comme j'avais seulement 14 ans je n'avais personne que je connaissais dans ma classe. Je partit prendre mon emploi. Tout le monde me regardaient mais moi je me cachais derrière Emmett. D'ailleurs celui-ci me dit

-Ils ne vont pas te manger.

Edward répondit

-J'en suis pas si sure avec les regards qu'ils te lancent

-Merci Edward maintenant je suis rassurée.

Je me trouvais devant ma classe. J'entrais puis tout le monde me regarda, je me dirigeais vers le professeur

-Bonjour, je suis une nouvelle. Je m'appelle Elena Angel.

-Bien, prenez place.

Je m'assis a coté d'un garçon. Il me dit

-Salut moi c'est Mike. Alors tu es la nouvelle?

-Oui.

Je viens de le dire pensais-je. Ensuite le professeur commença son cours. La sonnerie retentit puis je me levais et me dirigeais vers mon prochain cours. Après les cours vint l'heure du midi. Je sortais de ma classe puis je me dirigeais vers la cantine. Je n'avais plus faim alors je me dirigeais vers dehors pour faire un petit tour. Je m'assis sur un banc, je regardais des gens qui se disputaient beaucoup plus loin.


	8. Chapter 7

_Précédemment:_

_Je m'assis sur un banc, je regardais des gens qui se disputaient beaucoup plus loin._

Un des types dit un truc et l'autre se retourna puis me regarda et s'approcha rapidement de moi suivi de l'autre. Je reconnus la personne du magasin. Le type qui n'était pas celui du magasin me prit dans ses bras. Je restais sans bougée me demandant ce qui lui prend. L'autre dit

-Espèce d'idiot elle ne se rappelle pas de nous! Tu devrais la lâcher et lui donner une explication. De toute façon lorsqu'elle se rappellera elle me choisira

-Elena qu'est ce qu'il se passe?

Je me retournais et vit Jasper. Le type me lâcha enfin puis je dis

-Eumm... je sais pas vraiment.

-Qui êtes-vous?

-Je suis Stefan et voici Damon.

-Vous connaissez Elena?

-C'était il y a bien longtemps, elle ne doit sûrement pas s'en rappelée.

-Bien sûre que si c'était il y 500 ans.

Cette phrase était sorti de ma bouche toute seule. Je m'en étonnais moi-même. Stefan et Damon me regardaient choqué. Damon me dit

-Tu te rappelles?

-Pas vraiment mais c'est sorti tous seul.

-Vous êtes donc des anciens? Fis Jasper

-Oui

-C'est quoi?

-Ils font parti des premiers vampires.

-En fait nous sommes les premier vampires fis fièrement Damon

-D'où connaissez-vous Elena?

-Elle était la fille d'un des amis de notre père. Elle était venu vivre avec nous.

-Et laissez moi deviner, elle avait tissé des liens avec l'un de vous deux?

-Non, elle nous appréciait tous les deux.

Moi pendant ce temps je m'étais mise derrière Jasper. Il sonna a ce moment. Jasper me prit dans ses bras et me dirigea vers ma classe. Lorsque la dernière sonnerie de la journée retentit tout le monde se pressa de sortir. Moi, j'attendais que les couloirs sont vides pour pouvoir y aller. Ensuite je sorti et me dirigeais vers la décapotable noire où m'attendaient Jasper, Emmett, Edward, Stefan et Damon. Je me dépêchais de me mettre derrière Emmett car il avait la plus grande carrure. Je sais que c'est débile mais je n'ai que 14 ans! Donc c'est normal, enfin, je pense.

-Elena qui a-t-il? Me demanda Jasper

Je vis que lui aussi n'était pas très à l'aise.

-Rien pourquoi?

-Parce que tu te cache derrière Emmett

-Bah il a la plus grande carrure donc c'est normal

Il rigola et dit

-Je parlais que tu te caches mais ses vraie qu'il ressemble a un ours.

Un raclement de gorge retentit, c'était Damon. Il me dit

-Tu viens!

Je m'attrapais immédiatement au bras d'Emmett. D'ailleurs celui-ci grogna suivi de Jasper et d'Edward. Pour calmer, je dis

-Je ne veux pas venir avec vous je vous connais à peine. En plus je veux rester ici avec les Angel!

-De toute façon tu n'as pas le choix dis Damon d'une voix dure.

-Ce n'est pas toi qui va l'obliger fis Emmett

-C'est pas toi qui va m'arrêter

Il sauta sur Emmett, je ne sais pas ce qui me prit puis je sauta sur Damon mais je ne vis pas mes mains je vit des énormes pattes poilues. Je ne fis pas de mal a Damon qui était couché par terre et moi sur lui. Je ne compris pas ce qui m'était arrivé. Je regardais les autres puis je me mis a courir vers les loups-garous car ils sauraient surement m'aider. En chemin j'en vis un et il me grogna dessus. Je lui dis

-C'est moi Elena! Aide-moi STP!

Il me regarda avec de grands yeux puis dit

-Suis moi on va rejoindre Sam.

Je me mis a courir derrière lui. Nous étions arriver et tout le loups se mirent a grogner quand ils me vinrent. Je me couchais par terre en signe de soumission. Ils me regardèrent tous avec des yeux ronds puis je leurs tirais ma langue de loup. Seth les calma en disant

-C'est Elena, il faut l'aider. IL faut aussi lui trouver des vêtements.  
>Je le regardais dubitative. Il me dit<br>-Tu n'auras plus de vêtements.  
>Je le regardais avec de yeux ronds. Il n'était pas question que je reprenne forme humaine si j'allais être nue. Je fis signe de tête que non<br>-Ne me dit pas que tu vas rester sous cette forme seulement parce que tu seras nue?  
>Je fis signe que oui.<br>-Mais t'es folle ou quoi?  
>Je me relevais puis je me mis a courir vers ou j'avais abandonner les garçons. Je courais extrêmement vite, plus vite encore que lorsque j'avais ma forme humaine. Je les vit, ils étaient toujours là. Je sautais sur Emmett sauf que je le fis tomber. Il se mit a rire lorsque je le léchais en guise de bisous. Je fis de même avec Jasper puis Edward. C'est Damon qui m'interrompis en disant<p>

-C'est fini cette séance de léchage?


	9. Chapter 8

_Précédemment:_

_C'est Damon qui m'interrompis en disant_

_-C'est fini cette séance de léchage?_

Je lui tirais ma langue, Stefan se mit a rire et moi je lui fis un sourire a la loup. Il me dit

-Pourquoi tu ne reprend pas forme humaine?

Je tirai légèrement sur sa chemise.

-Tu n'as plus de vêtements?

Je fis signe que non. Damon commença a retirer son t-shirt.

Ensuite il me le tendit et dit

-Mets sa

Moi, pendant ce temps je regardais son torse en bavant j'imagine car il se mit a rigoler. Je m'essuyais avec ma patte puis je prix son t-shirt. Je partis dans un coin isoler, puis je voulus prendre forme humain e mais je n'y arrivais pas. Je pensais très fort a être humaine puis j'ouvris les yeux et vint que j'étais humaine. Je mis le t-shirt de Damon qui m'arrivais mi-cuisse. Je les rejoignis ensuite, je dis

-Merci Damon

-Ça te vas très bien

-On rentre. Elena,vient me dit Edward

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la voiture puis j'entendis Damon dire

-Tôt ou tard tu viendras avec moi

A peine arriver a la maison je courais dans les bras de Carlisle. Au début il était surpris mais ensuite il m'as serrer dans ses bras et m'a dit

-Il s'est passé quelque chose?

Je fis oui de la tête, puis il me dit

-Explique moi

-Je me suis transformer en loup-garou

Il me regarda avec des grands yeux. Je lui dis

-Tu ne m'aime plus? Tu sais je peux partir si vous ne voulez plus de moi, je comprendrais.

Il me regarda sévèrement et me dit

-Jamais nous n'allons t'abandonner alors je ne veux plus entendre ces paroles.

-D'accord fis-je en baissant le tête.

-Explique moi quel était la raison de cette transformation

-Eh bien je me suis énervée car on a voulue attaqué Emmett et moi je me suis mis entre eux puis je me suis transformée.

-Je vais parler avec des amis. Je te tiendrais au courant.

-Très bien

Je descendis en bas puis je donnais un bisous a Esmée, puis je sautais sur Edward. Il parut surpris puis je lui dit

-Tu crois que j'avais oublié ce que je t'avais dit ce matin?

Sur ce je prit un oreillée et je le frappais avec. Il se mit a rire, et moi je lui dit

-Mais arrête de rire! Tu es censé avoir mal!

Il rigola encore plus et je demandais a Emmett

-Tu crois qu'il rigolera encore si je remplace le coussin par une brique?

-Il ne sentira toujours rien. Mais tu peux continuer ça nous amuse a nous.

Ils se mirent tous a rigoler puis tout d'un coup ils se redirent tous et Carlisle et Esmée nous rejoignirent. Ils sortirent tous dehors et moi je les suivis, me demandant ce qu'il se passait. Après 2 minutes, 3 personnes apparurent. Ils y avait une fille et 2 garçons. Tous les Angel se retrouvèrent par terre, soufrant, exceptée moi. Les 3 personnes me regardèrent bizarrement. La fille dit

-Attrapez la! Aro sera intéresser par elle.

Ils s'approchèrent a une vitesse vampirique mais comme je courais aussi vite je les esquivais. Ils me regardèrent. Les Angel étaient toujours entrain de souffrir par terre, je compris que c'était la fille qui les faisait souffrir. Je rentrais dans une rage incomparable. Je me transformais en loup mais lorsque je vis dans leur yeux je n'étais pas en loup mais en panthère noire. Je sautais sur la blonde mais les Angel souffrait encore. Je grognais. Elle dit

-Si tu nous suis, nous laisserons les Angel tranquille.

Je me levais et fis signe que j'étais d'accord.

-Prend forme humaine!

Je fis non

-Quoi?

Je lui montrais ses vêtements. Elle dit

-Démetri donne lui ta cape!

Il l'enleva et me la tendis. Ils se retournèrent et je pris forme humaine puis mis la cape, qui était trop grande.

-C'est bon.

-Tu as quel age cracha la blonde

-J'ai 14 ans.

Je regardais les Angel. Ils étaient toujours par terre mais ne souffraient plus. La fille dit

-Lorsqu'ils ne pourront plus nous tracer ils se lèveront. Maintenant rentrons. Les deux garçons m'attrapèrent chacun un bras. Ils me serrèrent très fort.

-Aïe! Ne serrer pas si fort.

-Tu es un loup-garou donc tu ne dois pas avoir mal

-Je ne suis pas un loup-garou.

Ils ne répondirent pas. Je me dégageais du bras du type pas je sautais dans les bras de Démetri. J'ai fais ça pour les ennuyer. La fille et le garçon qui paraissaient être des jumeau me regardèrent d'un regard noir. C'est la réaction que j'espérais. Démetri me prit au dépourvues en rigolant.

-C'est rien. Ça me plait de la prendre dans mes bras. De plus elle est jolie.

J'essayais de me dégager car ils devait être ennuyer pas content. Il rigola encore plus.

-Tu veux marcher?

Oui grognais-je intérieurement mais je lui dit

-Non, pourquoi me fatiguer puisque tu veux bien me porter.

-Bien alors je te porte.

Merde, il devait normalement dire ''Et bien comme tu ne veux pas marcher, tu le feras quand même''.

Ils se mirent a courir et quelque minutes plus tard ils rentrèrent dans un château. Il y avait 3 ''rois'' assis sur des trônes.


End file.
